Clear
clear (クリア) is an extremely well-known among his fans for his firm voice with clear and natural vibrato. He has covered mainly VOCALOID songs, and is thought to be a Kaito voice, as shown in choices for his avatars in Nico videos. He is also known to be childhood friends with nero; they live in the same apartment building as well. clear often collaborates with Wotamin and nero, forming the collaborations "clewota" and "cleanero" respectively. As of current, clear's upload schedule isn't considerably frequent. He was absent for the entirety of 2017, but has quietly made a small comeback in Summer and Fall 2018. He has stated that he will continue uploading at his own pace, and has no plans of retiring (proclaiming at his 10th anniversary live that he's aiming to go to his 20th anniversary live). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # Shikkoku no Tsuki Soundtrack ~ Psalmi flos ~ (Released on December 29, 2009) # Vol.1 (Released on January 14, 2010) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # (Released on May 04, 2010) # Vol.2 (Released on May 14, 2010) # 　(Released on June 16, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # TamStar Records Collection Vol.0 (Released on December 29, 2010) # FIRST CONTACT with nero (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # RAP BLEND (Released on June 01, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SECOND IMPACT with nero (Released on August 13, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # Theoria (Released on December 31, 2011) # cleanero special live 2011 ~Gift for you~ DVD with nero (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # DEAD OR LIE?/camellia with nero (Released on April 28, 2012) # THIRD INVITATION with nero (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 004 St. Smiley Gakuen Host Department (Released on October 15, 2012) # FORCE with nero (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 17, 2013) # cleanero LIVE TOUR 2013 ~Change of Color~ Final act at Akasaka Blitz DVD with nero (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Renovate (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on March 20, 2014) # CLAMUSIC with amu (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on April 30, 2014) # ALL NIGHT GROOVE with nero (Released on May 30, 2014) # Brand new world with nero (Released on July 30, 2014) # cleanero ~LIVE TOUR 2014~ Ready to Go! Final act at Akasaka Blitz DVD with nero (Released January 21, 2015) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # Little Fragments with nero (Released on April 25, 2015) # The tracing of cleanero with nero (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Smiley*2G the BEST (Released on October 26, 2015) # (Released on November 14, 2015) # (Released on December 23, 2015) # (Released April 30, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # clewota with Wotamin # CLEANERO with nero List of Covered Songs (2008.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.07.30) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.15) # "Cendrillon" feat. clear and Vivienne (2008.09.03) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.09.11) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2008.09.21) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.09.25) # "Northern Cross" (2008.10.08) # "Love*3" (2008.10.12) # "Boku Mitaina Kimi Kimi Mitaina Boku" (2008.10.31) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. clear and Vivienne (2008.11.04) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.25) # "Snow Promenade" feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.11.26) # "Another: World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.15) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.27) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.30) # "Symmetry" (2009.01.12) # "Saihate" ~Ballad Arrange~ (The Farthest End) (2009.01.13) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.01.19) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.01.26) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.10) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.15) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) (2009.02.17) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.03.12) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.03) # "Kage no Koku" (Scratches of Shadow) (Original) (2009.04.06) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2009.04.26) # "magnet" feat. clear and Dasoku (2009.05.18) # "Fire◎Flower" -retake- (2009.06.13) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. clear, Dasoku and Valshe (2009.06.18) # "Melody in the sky" (2009.08.10) # "Little Traveler" (2009.09.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.09.25) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) # "ACUTE" feat. clear, Wotamin and Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Cantarella" feat. clear and nero (2010.01.30) # "Kikoeteimasuka" (Can You Hear Me?) (2010.02.01) # "Aquarium" feat. clear and Pokota (2010.02.06) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.19) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) -retake- (2010.07.19) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.07.19) # "Juvenile" feat. clear and Wotamin (2010.07.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Pokota, clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.10.31) # "Select me" feat. PointFive (.5) (2010.11.05) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. clear and nero (2011.02.26) # "pianissimo" (2011.07.01) # "COLOUR" feat. PointFive (.5) (2011.07.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.25) # "Namida no Kiseki" (Miracle of Tears) (2011.07.27) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.30) # "trick and treat" feat. clear and Wotamin (2011.12.05) (clewota community only) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. clear and Ritsuka (2012.01.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.05) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.29) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai ka" (First Love Academy, Pure Love Dept.) feat. clear, nero and puruto (2012.06.06) # "Mobile Girl" feat. clear and nero (2012.08.08) # "Children Record" (2012.10.02) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.10.15) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, Lon, nero, Soraru, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Slowly sky" (2013.04.05) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. clear, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "not blue." (2013.06.17) # "virgin suicides" (2013.07.06) # "S･K･Y" (2013.08.27) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.27) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2014.02.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. clear, Rib, Kony, nero and Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" -Jazz-Rock arrange ver.- (2014.04.23) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2014.07.16) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2015.07.02) # "WAVE" (2015.08.17) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) feat. clear and rairu (2015.10.09) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Queen of Hearts" (2016.07.02) # "Kaerimichi" (Come Back Way) (2016.08.11) # "Kimi e no Hikari" (The Light for You; Category:SYNCHRONITY Project song) (2016.10.14) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Fixer" (2018.07.02) # "Outsider" (2018.07.22) # "Proto Disco" (2018.10.26) # "Ambivalence" feat. clear and nero (2019.01.30) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu, clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For cleanero albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1title = Kawaranu Omoi |track1lyricist = clear, Anpo Isshou |track1composer = clear |track1arranger = |track2title = Kikoete Imasuka |track2lyricist = ☆Aya☆ |track2composer = YanagamoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Dear |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 19's Sound Factory |track3arranger = |track4title = Kawaranu Omoi |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kikoete Imasuka |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dear |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Calc. |track1lyricist = |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = JimmyThumbP |track2title = Nee. |track2lyricist = Nanou |track2composer = Nanou |track2arranger = Nanou |track3title = Iroha Uta |track3info = (clear, Dasoku) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ginsaku |track3arranger = Ginsaku |track4title = Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug |track4lyricist = Leda |track4composer = Yuuji Kasai |track4arranger = Yuuji Kasai |track5title = Yubikiri |track5info = (Pinky Swear) |track5lyricist = ☆Aya☆ |track5composer = YanagamoP |track5arranger = YanagamoP |track6title = Fire◎Flower |track6lyricist = halyosy |track6composer = halyosy |track6arranger = Anpo Isshou |track7title = Yamiiro Alice |track7info = (Dark Alice) |track7lyricist = samfree |track7composer = samfree |track7arranger = samfree |track8title = Cantarella |track8info = (clear, nero) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Under the Snow |track9lyricist = clear |track9composer = clear |track9arranger = Anpo Isshou |track10title = from Y to Y |track10lyricist = |track10composer = JimmyThumbP |track10arranger = JimmyThumbP}} |track1title = Connect |track1lyricist = Tahee |track1composer = Tahee |track1arranger = HanatabaP |track2title = Colorless |track2lyricist = Momo Hananayuta |track2composer = Kihee |track2arranger = |track3title = Hello, dear |track3lyricist = Luschka |track3composer = Luschka |track3arranger = neko}} |track1title = Shining |track1lyricist = Kawashima Daria |track1composer = Goto Koji |track1arranger = |track2title = Limelight Girl |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KusoinakaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari |track3info = (The Story You Don't Know) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ryo |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Just Be Friends |track1lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track1composer = Dixie Flatline |track1arranger = LIT-HUM |track2title = Oshiete |track2lyricist = ☆Aya☆ |track2composer = Yanagamo |track2arranger = aboissei |track3title = Ashita he |track3lyricist = Rap-bit |track3composer = ryo |track3arranger = ryo |track4title = Because of You |track4lyricist = Mayflower |track4composer = Mayflower |track4arranger = Mayflower |track5title = Kawaranu Omoi |track5lyricist = clear, aboissei |track5composer = clear |track5arranger = Kosuke Oshima |track6title = Niji |track6lyricist = |track6composer = OSTER Project |track6arranger = aboissei |track7title = Hoshikuzu Utopia |track7info = (Stardust Utopia) (clear, nero) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = otetsu |track7arranger = aboissei |track8title = Namida no Kiseki |track8info = (Miracle of Tears) |track8lyricist = Mizue |track8composer = Yasuaki Maejima |track8arranger = Yasuaki Maejima |track9title = Daybreak |track9lyricist = clear, Puruto |track9composer = clear, aboissei |track9arranger = aboissei |track10title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = Nem |track11title = Pianissimo |track11lyricist = clear, marasy |track11composer = marasy |track11arranger = aboissei, marasy |track12title = Little Traveler |track12lyricist = JimyThumbP |track12composer = JimyThumbP |track12arranger = aboissei}} |track1title = Leyline Scape |track1info = |track1lyricist = Heavenz |track1composer = Heavenz |track1arranger = Heavenz |track2title = Hishou |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toshida Kazuto |track2composer = Toshida Kazuto |track2arranger = Toshida Kazuto |track3title = It's the end |track3info = |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = Rino |track4title = undecidable |track4info = |track4lyricist = PUPI |track4composer = SunaP |track4arranger = SunaP |track5title = Crossroad |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = baker |track5arranger = baker |track6title = Dive Drop |track6info = |track6lyricist = akagami |track6composer = akagami |track6arranger = akagami |track7title = Succubus |track7info = |track7lyricist = clear |track7composer = Ishikawa Yousen |track7arranger = Ishikawa Yousen |track8title = Omoide Hirari |track8info = |track8lyricist = SunaP |track8composer = SunaP |track8arranger = SunaP |track9title = After Night Wonderland |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Matsuoka Miyako |track9arranger = Matsuoka Miyako |track10title = koko |track10info = |track10lyricist = dezzy |track10composer = akagami |track10arranger = akagami }} |track1title = Koshitantan |track1info = |track1lyricist = Umetora |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Cocktails and High Heels |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kanon69 |track2composer = Kanon69 |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokoronashi |track3info = |track3lyricist = papiyon |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Strangers |track4info = |track4lyricist = Heavenz |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = WAVE" |track5info = |track5lyricist = niki |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Still |track6info = |track6lyricist = Ishiguro Taichi |track6composer = clear |track6arranger = |track7title = Mozaik Role |track7info = |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = |track8title = Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo |track8info = |track8lyricist = Tohma |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Bokura no Let it Be |track9info = (feat. rairu) |track9lyricist = Harry |track9composer = Harry |track9arranger = |track10title = Hoshi no Uta |track10info = |track10lyricist = buzzG |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Sayoko |track11info = |track11lyricist = MikitoP |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Kuroneko |track12info = |track12lyricist = Akagami |track12composer = Raptor |track12arranger = |track13title = Time Machine |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = Koma’n (Pastel Penguin) -Piano- }} Gallery Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.png|From left to right: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Cleardearest-2.png|clear in real life |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |ClearTwitter.png|clear as seen on Twitter |Clear hitorinbo envy.png|clear as seen in his jazz rock cover of "Hitorinbo Envy" Illust. by Natsu Samako (七都サマコ) |Clear img prof.png|Clear's profile image in his EXIT TUNES page |Jukevox03 clear.png|clear as seen in the live JUKEVOX:03 }} Trivia * His favorite colors are transparent or clean-feeling colors. * His favorite music is western RnB, J-Pop and VOCALOID. * According to nero, the apartment where they live is mostly guys. * His blood type is O. * He claims that his favorite VOCALOID is Hatsune Miku, because she's cute. * He claims to sleep an average of 5 hours. * He was born in Kumamoto prefecture, and currently lives in Tokyo. * His fans often call him Kaichou because he was the president of the Bare Feet and Panties Association (生足パンツ組合, namaashi pants kumiai), composed of himself, 5comasuberi as branch chairman, Valshe as officer, Ameiro as secretary, Ten as clerk, and K-ta as temporary member. The association was formed in early 2009 with the sole mission statement of "Bare feet and panties are wonderful. Deviating opinions will not be tolerated."Nico Nico Dictionary entry on Bare Feet and Panties Association * He has a younger sister. * He have fancy rats named Moko and Shiro }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Facebook * Plurk * mixi community * Website * LINE Category:SYNCHRONITY Project Category:MUSICARA